


A Little Story About Pee

by Ebb_tide



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebb_tide/pseuds/Ebb_tide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This month marks the one year anniversary from when I posted my first story. As a celebration, I'm posing the first EVER omorashi story I ever wrote. I never planned for it to see the light of day, but here it is in all of it's fetal glory :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Story About Pee

**Author's Note:**

> My first and only Avengers story

The Avengers had been assembled for three months and things were going smoothly. Commander Nick Fury was the leader of the group and the mastermind of operations. Nick had taken a page from his friend professor Xavier and had the members live together boarding school style. The school of choice was one of S.H.I.E.L.D’s satellite locations. It was hidden in a remote location with trees and bushes and all looked more like a University, than a base housing superheroes. All of the Avengers were between 18-25 years old anyway, so the set up didn’t raise too many suspicions.

In those months friendships blossomed due to close living arrangements. Some were obvious like Clint and Natasha. They were both spies so it was natural that they had common interests, but a few were surprising. None were more surprising than the new friendship between Tony Stark and Captain America. They started out hating everything about each other, but as their understanding of each other grew to more than just reading information about the other from confidential files, they actually started to like one another.

One of the many shared interests they had was movie watching. The house was equipped with a private movie theater and the two took full advantage of it.

Tony tossed a handful of popcorn into his mouth. They were on hour eleven of the Lord of the Rings marathon. Tony had convinced Cap that the only way to get the true experience was to see the epic tale on the big screen. Tony winced as he bit down on a handful of popcorn that was mostly unpopped kernels.

Tony frowned. “Jarvis, what kind of crap popcorn is this?”

The mechanical voice answered. “Sir, you have come to the bottom of a supersized bag of store bought popcorn. The last 10% of a typical bag is 80% unpopped kernels.”

Tony smirked. “I guess American made products are subpar now. Not like the old days, huh Cap?”

Captain Rogers winked. “You weren’t made in the old days and I’d hardly call you subpar.”

Tony blushed at the comment. “You definitely have a way with words.”

Captain Rogers’ blue eyes grew dark. “I have to. As a military captain, my words may be the only thing between a solider fighting or giving up.”

Tony tossed a piece of popcorn at Cap, who instinctually caught it with his mouth. Tony was about to say something when the end credits song played. Tony spun to face the screen and smiled. “Cap you have to see what happens after the credits.”

Cap shifted in his seat. He had a superhero upgrade, but he still had his human functions. After eleven hours he was starting to feel his bladder signaling it needed to be emptied. Actually that signal had started about four hours ago, but he didn’t want to miss any of the movie. He was a little embarrassed to admit to Tony that he had to take a potty break, so he tried to do it as casually as possible. “Tony, can we take a break after this one. I think I need to get up and stretch for a minute.”

Tony nodded as he was typing something into his phone. “Sure.”

The two sat waiting for the credits to end. Tony and Cap were both tapping their legs in anticipation, but they were anticipating two far different things. Tony’s anticipation ended first when the clip he had talked about was playing on the screen.

Cap was having a hard time concentrating now that he was keenly aware that his bladder was fuller than socially comfortable. He wanted to put a hand between his legs to give a quick squeeze, but didn’t dare. He bounced a little in his seat to ease the pressure. When the clip ended Tony frowned. “You ok?”

Cap nodded. “Yeah, I just have to um… it’s been hours and I’ve been drinking a lot of soda and I just… I have to umm…”

Tony took Cap’s hand raising him out of his seat. “It’s ok Cap. It’s not the 1940's. You can say you have to pee.”

Cap blushed. “I have to pee.”

Tony smiled. “Now that I think about it, I do too.” At this point Cap was being led out of the theater, but in his cloud of embarrassment he hadn’t even noticed.

Tony continued talking. “I’ve almost peed my pants so many times before. I get so focused on a project I’m working on and I don’t even feel the urge to go until it gets really bad.”

Cap watched the way that Tony walked, with his thighs pressed together, and figured Tony was pretty desperate to use the toilet too. He must have been preoccupied with the movie like him and not noticed until now.

They stopped in front of the bathroom and Cap bit his lip. This wasn’t a movie theater bathroom so there was just one toilet. The next closest bathroom was upstairs. Cap could make that run in less than fifteen seconds, but running would cause way to much discomfort to his already uncomfortable bladder.

Tony crossed his legs and bounced a bit. “You mind if I go first? I feel like I’m about to explode.”

Cap nodded and lied to hide his shame. “Go ahead. I can hold it. I don’t have to go that badly.”

Tony winced. “Lucky you with the super human bladder.”

Tony was about to go in, but a message popped up on his phone. He kept his legs crossed and put a hand between his legs as he texted back with his other hand. As Tony used his thumb to type back a message, Cap linked his thumbs in the loops of his jeans, trying to look as normal as possible. He knew that Tony had to pee really, really badly and he knew that he secretly had to pee really, really badly, but for the life of him he couldn’t understand why the fates had conspired to have them both holding it, inches from a toilet.

After Tony had written what seemed like a paragraph, he moaned in discomfort. “Screw it.” He handed Cap the phone and rushed into the bathroom.

Cap looked at the screen hoping it would distract him, but it was black. Cap pressed the screen and it came to life showing a picture of an envelope with the name Fury over it. Cap smiled talking to himself. “I thought he would have a different nickname for Commander Fury.”

The phone answered back in Jarvis’ voice. “I actually did have to change the commander's name as it was originally entered. I am sure that it was an honest mistake that Tony spelled Nick Fury with a D instead of an N. By the way it’s rude and invasive to look through someone’s text messages.”

Cap stuttered. “I-I wasn’t. I was just holding the phone.”

Jarvis disagreed. “The fact that your voice is wavering leads me to the conclusion that you are lying. Also the fact that you are shifting uneasily on your feet and starting to perspire, are both indications that you are hiding something.”

Cap whispered. “I have to use the bathroom badly.”

Jarvis answered. “You do not have to whisper Captain. My auditory capabilities detect sounds at all volumes equally.”

Cap blushed. “I don’t want Tony to hear and know I have to go really badly. It’s kind of embarrassing.” Somehow it wasn’t embarrassing telling the full extent of his problem to Jarvis.

Jarvis took a moment to process something. His mechanical voice was at a much lower volume when he spoke again. “I have just scanned your body and your bladder is filled to 85% capacity.”

Cap couldn’t help but cross his legs tightly at that comment. Knowing that he was that full made the urge to go that much stronger.

Jarvis continued. “It would be advised that you urinate immediately to avoid further unpleasantness and accidental voiding in an undesirable location.”

Cap nodded. He was noticing the sweat building up on his brow. “I’ll go as soon as Tony comes out. Can you keep this a secret from him?”

Jarvis paused before answering. “If you are asking if I have the capabilities to withhold information that Tony searches for, then I am afraid the answer is no. A computer like myself cannot block the results of a search. I am sorry, sir.”

Cap was pressing his hand firmly against his groin and gently shifting his weight from foot to foot. He grunted. “It’s ok, but if he doesn’t ask, you won’t tell him, right.”

Jarvis responded. “That I can most certainly do, sir.”

Cap winced. “Thank you.”

The sound of the toilet flushing brought a distracted Cap to his senses. He regretfully took his hand from his groin and stood up straight at military attention. He was tapping his foot, but Tony probably wouldn’t notice that.

Tony smiled. “Much better.”

Jarvis’ voice chirped from the phone. “Mr. Stark, my senses tell me that the accelerator hydrocoil in your workshop is done configuring.”

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Oh Cap, I gotta take you to see this.”

Cap was caught slightly off-guard and Tony was able to drag him a few feet from the bathroom and towards the elevator.

Before Cap could protest, Jarvis’ voice vibrated from the phone. “A trip downstairs is not advisable. Captain Rogers is in dire need of-.”

Tony pressed the mute button before Jarvis could finish. He only heard the part about a trip downstairs not being advisable, choosing to ignore the rest.

Tony pressed the elevator button and he squeezed Cap’s hand in excitement. As the elevator made its descent to arrive on their floor, Cap took a glance at the bathroom. Jarvis was muted and wouldn’t be able to reveal Cap’s desperate toilet needs, so Cap would have to do it himself.

He swallowed his pride and tried to make his voice as steady as possible. “Can I use the restroom first?”

Tony let go of Cap’s hand. “Sure. This elevator takes forever anyway. It’s too bad you can’t get to the lab by stairs. Stupid security measures.”

No sooner than he said that, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Tony took Cap’s hand again and pulled him into the elevator. “Sorry, but I don’t want to have to wait for this thing again. You can use the bathroom in the lab.”

Cap nodded and tried to stay calm. As the doors closed he took a deep breath. As the air filled his chest his bladder pulsed against the stress. He shoved his hands in his pockets and squeezed his thighs together as tight as they would go.

Tony pressed the code on the number pad that would allow them access to the restricted basement floor. Cap leaned against the back rail of the elevator. He had to go so badly that he couldn’t help but cross his legs. He crossed his arms over his chest as well hoping his body language looked like he was just bored and not insanely desperate to use the toilet. He tried to reason with himself focusing on the fact that sweet relief was moments away.

Suddenly there was a grinding noise and the elevator came to a jerky stop. The lights went out leaving the whole elevator shaft in complete darkness. The lights came back on but they were a very dim yellow that barely illuminated the room.

Cap had grabbed onto the elevator’s metal rail that he was previously leaning against to keep his balance. Tony was unfortunately thrown to the floor. Cap rushed over to his friend and crouched down to assess the situation. Crouching caused an extremely painful shifting of his bladder, but he gritted his teeth and knelt down next to Tony.

Cap’s voice was shaky due to the powerful spasms in his bladder and his concern for Tony. His mouth was dry as he spoke. “Are you alright? Have you been hurt?”

Tony laughed. “I’m fine Cap, just fell. No need to call for back up.”

Cap winced as he lifted Tony off the floor. “The military doesn’t call for backup, the police do. It’s good to see that nothing’s broken.”

Tony smiled. “Let’s make sure.” He collected the phone, that had slid away from him and unmuted Jarvis. He waved the phone across himself and Jarvis spoke. “Tony Stark, you are in good health. No bones are broken and you have not sustained any abrasions or contusions.”

Tony smiled and waved the phone across Cap. Jarvis reported the information from the scan. “Captain Steven Rogers, you are in excellent health. No bones are broken and you have not sustained any abrasions or contusions. It is highly advised that you use a lavatory as soon as possible. Bladder capacity is at a dangerously high level.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Why didn’t you tell me you have to pee?”

Cap bit his lip fighting the urge to hold himself. Sadly he couldn’t prevent the urge to cross his legs, leaning forward slightly. He grimaced as he spoke. “I actually did tell you. Multiple times.”

Tony sighed. “Well yeah, but you didn’t say you were about to pee your pants.”

Cap’s voice cracked. “I’m not about to pee myself. I don’t have to go that badly.”

Tony frowned. “How badly do you have to go?”

Cap lied squeezing his crossed legs tighter as they started to involuntarily shake. “Um, nothing I can’t manage.”

Jarvis cut in. “Captain Steven Rogers is at 95% bladder capacity.”

Cap groaned and put both hands between his legs, squeezing for dear life. The fact that Jarvis just gave a numerical value to Cap’s desperation, made the urge to pee almost unbearable.

Tony put a hand on Cap’s shoulder. “Just hang in there. We’ll be in my lab in a minute.”

Tony pressed the number pad key-code in, but the numbers did not light up. A sense of anxiety filled the elevator as Tony punched in the code once again unsuccessfully. He pressed all the different elevator buttons hoping that something would light up and take them anywhere that was close to a bathroom.

When Plan A, pressing all the buttons, didn’t work, Tony moved on to plan B. He spoke into the phone. “Jarvis, what’s going on? Why won’t the elevator work?”

Jarvis answered. “There has been a power outage in the house, due to the high winds and heavy rain of a current storm in our area.”

Tony turned to face a squirming Cap. Cap had felt a really bad urge when Jarvis said heavy rain and was starting to rock back and forth on his heels.

Tony swallowed hard, feeling guilty that it was his stalling that was the reason Cap was in this situation. Tony cleared his throat. “Jarvis can you override the elevator and take us to the lab?”

Jarvis paused, giving Tony a glimmer of hope. “For a task such as that, I would need to override the main elevator system and reboot the internal mechanisms from the mainframe.”

Cap squeezed his eyes shut as he spoke. “How long will all of that take?”

Jarvis and Tony answered at the same time. “Twenty minutes.”

Cap leaned against the wall of the elevator and employed a tighter grip on his crotch. He bent all the way forward and moaned loudly. “I’ve gotta go so bad. I can’t wait twenty minutes. I can’t wait. I really, really can’t wait. I’ve gotta go now.”

Tony felt powerless to help Cap. He put a hand on the trembling Captain’s back. “Jarvis has started the override. Just try and hold it Steve.”

Cap nodded when Tony used his unfamiliar first name. Tony only used it when he was really upset, and this was definitely a time when he was really upset.

Cap pleaded out loud. “I have to hold it. I have to hold it. I can’t pee in this elevator. Oh God, I have to go so bad!”

Tony cringed as he saw the tears start to gather in Cap’s eyes. Tony whispered. “It’s ok if you, um, you know… can’t hold it. I wouldn’t think any less of you.”

Cap took a shallow breath as his swollen bladder shook uncomfortably. Every slight movement caused Cap to experience a massive urge, pushing him to the edge of his limits. Cap whimpered as he almost lost it and tried to talk. He voice was exhausted and strained. “Can’t just pee my pants. You wouldn’t look at me the same.”

Cap sat on the floor with his hands pressing against his crotch as hard as he could. His legs were crossed and squeezed against his hands so tightly that his legs were shaking with the strain.

Tony frowned. At this point he was worried Cap was hurting himself. “If I didn’t just go, I would pee with you to spare you the embarrassment. Besides, why do you care so much what I think?”

Cap moaned. “Because I… I… like you.”

The two sat in momentary silence. Cap was first to break to silence. “I wanted to tell you that in a more romantic fashion.”

Tony smiled. “I, um… I like you too. Just to be clear, you mean ‘like’ in a relationship, boyfriend kind of way, right?”

Cap nodded. His bladder pulsed with the force to empty his whole bladder that instant and he grunted as he used all of his super soldier strength to hold back the flood. The powerful wave had left his pants dry, but his cheeks were now wet with tears.

Just as Cap couldn’t hold it anymore and was about to make peace with letting go, the elevator jarred and they started to descend. Cap gasped as the sudden movement caused him to lose a little control. Cap blushed as he felt a slight wetness against his hands.

As the elevator moved, he didn’t. He didn’t breathe, he didn’t blink, he just squeezed his groin forcing the urine to stay painfully locked up inside. The two wet tears on his face made way for a host more as he started crying hard enough to earn a sympathetic hug from Tony.

The elevator kept plummeting into the depths of the deep underground basement as another spurt of pee escaped his grasp. This one Tony couldn’t pretend to ignore. There was actually a hissing sound that echoed in the metal elevator, before Cap painfully stopped the flow.

Cap bit his lip and closed his eyes. “It hurts so bad.”

Tony reassured him. “We’re almost there.”

Cap opened his eyes at the same time that the elevator door shot open. Tony helped Cap stand and put an arm around the weak soldier’s waist. Cap hobbled out of the elevator and across the lab. He was holding himself with a vice like grip, willing himself not to pee on his crush’s floor.

When their journey was over and they reached the lab bathroom, Cap pulled away from Tony and limped inside. Tony called out. “You want me to stay out here?”

Cap mumbled, “Uh huh,” and Tony stood outside the door. He heard Cap whimper once or twice and then there was the sound of a powerful stream flowing into the toilet. Cap let out a sigh of relief and then a string of pornographic sounding moans.

Tony could hear all of it since the door wasn’t closed.

Tony laughed. “Sounds like that feels good Cap.”

Cap’s voice rose over the sound of the splashing of his never ending pee. “You have no idea.”

After what felt like hours, Cap came out of the bathroom. He was red faced due to blissful relief and mortifying shame. The wet spot on the front of his Jeans was bigger than when he had left the elevator, signifying that he must have lost control a little in the bathroom before he successfully free himself from his pants.

Tears started to fill Cap’s eyes as he sniffed. “I’m so sorry. I should have just used the bathroom before when I really had to go. I’m just… I’m so sorry.”

Tony put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok I still want you to be my boyfriend. I still see you as a super sexy soldier.”

Cap laughed at the really bad flirting. “You don’t think I’m disgusting?”

Tony smirked as he pushed a button on his phone and waved it across his body. Jarvis’ voice filled the nearly empty lab. “Tony Stark arousal level 100%.”

Tony smirked. “Does that answer your question?”    

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, I hope you didn't hate it too much lol. I don't know why I'm so nervous to post this, but I'm actually shaking right now. I'm so overwhelmingly happy with all the support that people on ao3 and deviantart have shown to my stories. Words can't express how grateful I am that you have taken the time out of your lives to give my stories a chance, so I'm hoping that posting this little early omo story can say it all :D I'm genuinely so humbled by the love and inspiring words that you give through your comments. Thank you so so much!


End file.
